Socks
by Cybu
Summary: Gaius persuades Robin to undertake a risky mission: capturing a pair of Chrom's socks. One-shot!


"Gaius, I'm not so sure about this," Robin said nervously, as her and Gaius were stealthily weaving their way around camp. Robin was a bit jumpy, causing Gaius to give her a push every now and then past wary bystanders. The duo were enough to elicit attention on their own. There was usually some form of chaos that resulted when the two were together. Of course, the entire camp thought that they belonged together and should hurry up and confess to each other. But of course the entire camp knew of Robin's fierce wind magic, and Gaius's old habits and knew to keep their mouth shut. Virion had been their last victim and he still sulks in either of their presence. The only one with any leeway were Tharja and Henry because they both were afraid of being cursed.  
>"Bubbles, trust me, this will make you a much better tactician," Gaius replied to her, heartily and full of confidence. Of course Robin recognized that he was full of it. Well, most of her did. There was always that one stupid part of her that had faith in him and his words.<br>"Gaius, you and the word trust don't belong in the same sentence," the tired tone she took showed that she was well accustomed, or at least well aware, of his endless pranks.  
>"Wounded," he said clutching his chest in a brief display of theatrics, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "No matter," he seemed to recover. "Stealth is important on the battlefield. Take your enemy by surprise! And you'll have the advantage. Surely our beloved tactician of all people should know about that?"<br>She narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell me, is it your sweet tooth that honeys your words? Is that why you are in constant pursuit of confections? To supply your sugary poison?"  
>"Again, you wound me," he said, with an actual tone of hurt in his voice. He recovered quickly once more. "Persuasion is a key skill to survival. And I am merely looking out for you, Bubbles."<br>"By making me steal Chrom's socks?" she countered in a disbelieving tone. Well she had gone along with it to this point. Oh gods, that man would make a fine member in court.  
>"It's just a pair of socks. Completely harmless. His majesty Blue has more socks than he could want. In fact, he has so many I bet he finds them a nuisance. We'll be doing him a favor," he said with a grin on his face.<br>"Unbelievable," she scoffed. "What next?" she asked him, as they approached the tent with their target. "You'll tell me he has too many bullions?"  
>"Well those are heavy…" she shot him a glare. "Kidding!" he raised up his palms and she nodded in satisfaction. "Partially…" he muttered to himself, giving a quiet chuckle at his own joke. "Now then, you ready?"<br>"I don't know…" she said with a stressed whine. "What if we end up taking his favorite pair? Something he cherishes dearly? Then who would explain to him that his favorite pair is gone due to a petty, petty trick? He would never forgive me."  
>"Bubbles," he poked her in the forehead. "Cool it. You got a thing for Blue?" he asked suspiciously.<br>"N-no!" she protested. "Nothing of the sort. Now come on, let's get this over with."  
>"That's what I like to hear," he said happily.<br>"That I don't have a thing for Blue, that is to say, Chrom?" she joked.  
>"Something like that, yeah…" he said absentmindedly. She gave him an odd look and poked the side of his head. "Hey," he protested, rubbing the edge of his temple.<br>She shrugged. "Keep your mind on the mission." He grinned widely at this. A cute, innocent, childlike grin that resulted from her acquiescing to his ridiculous request. She blushed momentarily as she thought this and shook her head to clear her mind. She should practice what she preaches, after all. "Right," she said, pumping herself up to carry out the act. "I am ready. I'm so ready, I was born ready."  
>"Born to snatch a pair of socks," Gaius said in a monotone. "A fine purpose."<br>"Shut up," she said. She took a deep breath and let it out in short bursts. "Let's do this."  
>"Let's do this," he chimed and he quietly widened a completely hidden gap in the back of Chrom's tent. She looked at him suspiciously. "Alright Bubbles," he whispered. "Try the third drawer from the top."<br>"Right," she nodded and tiptoed towards the dresser. "How does he know all of this?" she muttered to herself. She'd have to make sure to keep a count on her possessions from now on. She quietly opened the wooden drawer, gritting her teeth when it made a faint screech.  
>"Easy," he said from beside her.<br>She almost jumped at the proximity between two and felt herself redden. "Easy," she repeated tot herself. Her hands found her prize and she shut the drawer. In her hand was a pair of navy blue socks. She couldn't hold back an excited giggle. "I did it, I did it," she said.  
>"You did," he ruffled her hair. "You could afford to be a bit more quiet about it though."<br>"Mm," she agreed, waving around the socks.  
>"Robin,"a voice that sent a chill up their spines called. "What are you doing with my socks?"<br>"Er, er, Ch-ch-chrom," she said with a fake smile plastered upon her face. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I could ask you the same thing," he said. "And this is my tent. Is it you?" he asked suddenly, as though something was dawning on him.<br>"Is what me?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.  
>Chrom has to pause for a moment, as she looked rather cute with that expression. "Are you the one behind all my disappearing socks?"<br>"Huh?" she asked. He walked up to her and took the article of clothing from her hands.  
>"These are my favorite pair," he scolded her. "These are my lucky pair. Why have you been taking my socks?"<br>"Oh I knew it Gaius," she wailed. "I knew they would be his favorite pair! I told you!"  
>"Gaius?" he asked. "I don't see—" He felt another revelation come to him. "That dastard," he said angrily. "He had me convinced that it was some pervert or something…"<br>"A pervert with a foot fetish," she mused. He gave her a look. "Right. Where did that two faced jerk head off to?"  
>"And why is there only one of these?" he scratched his head. "Did he swipe the other one?"<br>They looked at each other for a moment and their eyes widened as they burst out of the tent.  
>"Gaius! You thief!" Chrom called out.<br>"Gaius! You traitor!" Robin called at the same time. The two of them could be easily outrun by the thief but sheer anger kept their adrenaline running at a high. "There he is!" she said and she leapt upon him.  
>"Argh!" his face was in the ground. "Bubbles!"<br>"Gaius how could you leave me behind!" she said. "I was saving…your efforts…"  
>"They're his favorite pair," she said. "His favorite!" She wrung her hands to emphasize this very important point.<br>"Oh," he raised his eyebrows. "Good thing I didn't sell it yet."  
>"Why are you selling my socks?" Chrom asked, looking at the two on the ground. Robin was sitting on his chest and he had his head craned to look at her.<br>"I collect all sorts of treasures to fund the weaponry," he smirked. "You won't believe how much of a hot commodity your stockings are.  
>"And you had Robin join your scheme?" he asked. "You dragged her down with you?"<br>"I was training her in stealth," he protested. He took a hold of Robin and pulled her down to near his face."And I wanted her company."  
>"I'm not going to be a thief for you Gaius," she pouted.<br>"Are you sure you haven't stolen anything?" he winked.  
>"Oh brother," Chrom rolled his eyes. He snatched the other half of his lucky socks and made his way. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. And Gaius," he paused to look at the ginger haired fiend. "Never enter my tent again."<br>"Yeah, yeah, Blue, whatever you say," he said.  
>"I mean it. And take care of her, will you. She's our finest tactician."<br>"The only tactician," Robin pointed out.  
>"You'd still be the finest," Gaius added with another wink, eliciting a blush from Robin and groan from Chrom.<br>She shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"  
>"I can give you one suggestion," he said innocently.<br>"What's that?" she said, playing along.  
>"Guess," he said. "You're real smart, aren't ya?"<br>"And you're just as cunning," she laughed. "Well alright."  
>"Excellent," he smiled. "Make it sweet."<p> 


End file.
